


Hatorino High: Pigeon School, For Pigeons

by RedPineTrees



Series: Hatorino High [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, High School, Mild Language, Original Character-centric, Original Character/Canon - Freeform, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPineTrees/pseuds/RedPineTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Tokyo, pigeons are commonplace, adaptable and free.<br/>The students at Hatorino High are just that.<br/>With the abilities to adapt to other team's playing styles, they are a force to be reckoned with on the court. These pigeons know how to fight, and who better to fight than the characters we already know and love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hatorino High: Pigeon School, For Pigeons

“Gather around everyone, your captain Koyama-san has a few words to say, since this is her last day as captain!”

The students of Hatorino High were already finishing up practice for the day, meaning it took no time it all for them to line up in front of their teacher, Zanda-sensei, and soon-to-be-former captain, Koyama Umetoshi. While they stood tall, their expressions were somber, and there was a quiet muttering amongst them. Hayashi Shinju, a second year, cleared her throat pointedly, efficiently silencing the others. With their uncomfortable stance, it was clear to see that they weren’t pleased by the fact Koyama needed to leave.

Their captain was strong in every sense of the word, her muscles apparent and emotions kept in check. Her beauty was envied amongst the girls at school, her inky black hair was cut just above her shoulders, and her brown eyes were caring. She was an ideal captain, someone easy to follow, her tone gentle but commanding.

“Alright, everyone. As you know, I’m moving from Tokyo to the Aomori prefecture next week. As much as I hate that I have to, it’s the only way for my family and I to stick together.” She began, back straightened and arms crossed. “I will miss each and every one of you. I’ll miss the matches we played together, and the after practice dinners. I know you will all miss those moments too! But, after I leave, perhaps new traditions will begin.” She looked over her team, her smile faltering at the edges. Despite the fact she was having to leave her friends and teammates, she knew they would still strive without her.

“I’m sure you are all wondering who the next captain will be, huh? Well, I’ve discussed it with the other third years, and we all think the best choice would be Hayashi-san.” Koyama nodded, grinning at the shock on Hayashi’s face.

Hayashi may have been a small player, but she could definitely hold her own. Her bright red hair was as fiery as her passion for both the sport, and life in general. Hayashi was always ready to jump into action, and never faltered in trying to help with any problem. With the second year’s straight-forward yet warm-hearted personality, Koyama and the rest of the third years were sure that she would be the best choice for the job. 

“Koyama-senpai, are you sure? I’m so much younger, and I’m not as experienced!” Hayashi argued, stumbling over her words as her cheeks began to flush. Koyama only laughed, her expression still bright.

“Of course I’m sure! The third years don’t have much longer anyway; you should begin your career as captain now so you have a reputation going into your third year! Our lovely vice captain, Kimiko-chan, agreed that you would be a good choice as well.” Hagiwara Kimiko, a third year, smiled at Hayashi, flashing a peace sign. “Does anyone have any objections to Hayashi-san becoming the new captain?”

 

“No!” Came the unanimous answer, everyone beside Hayashi looking over to smile at her. She beamed, her face red but her eyes proud.

“Then… I will gladly take this position. Thank you everyone.” She bowed deeply before taking place next to Koyama, who put a firm hand on her shoulder. 

“What is your first order of business as the new captain?” Koyama asked, looking down at her kouhai with a grin.

“New uniforms.” Hayashi blurted out. “The ones we currently have are sort of drab. They aren’t eye catching at all! We really need something more exciting. To stand out at official matches, you know?”

“Uh. That is true-”

 

“I’m really passionate about these goddamn uniforms.”

“I see. How long have you felt this way?”

“My first year.”

 

“Ah. Well then.” 

The two stared at each other, wearing matching deadpan expressions. The air grew stilted and uncomfortable as neither seemed willing to break, until Hayashi suddenly cracked a smile, Koyama following suit before they broke out in a fit of giggles. The uncomfortable air in the room lifted, the other members of the team laughing with them. 

“I hope you’re this passionate about everything, Hayashi!” Fujita Manami, a third year, commented.Tachibana Hiro, another third year, slung her arm around Fujita’s shoulder, grinning.

“Yeah, new captain! You’d better not just be passionate about how we look!” Tachibana said, not noticing how Hayashi’s ears tinged red from embarrassment.

“Of course I will work on adjusting other things as well! I just care about the uniforms!” She waved her hands in front of her, eyes wide. Just before the two troublemakers could start up again, third year Kato Akemi grabbed the back of both of their heads.

“Can’t you see she’s nervous? We all decided she would be best suited for the job, so stop giving her a hard time.” 

“We’re just teasing!” The two said in unison, shaking their classmate’s hands off of their necks. 

“Hayashi is your senpai now, so treat her like it!” Kato looked over at the second year, giving a reassuring smile. 

“Just because she’s our captain doesn’t mean she’s our senpai!” Tachibana said, voice lacking any venom. She smirked, grin widening as the younger girl bristled.

“Yeah! We’re still older!” Fujita put her hands on her hips, her twitching lips betraying the lack of earnestness in her statement.

“And dumber, it seems.” Giving up on the two, she turned back to Hayashi, looking her straight in the eyes. “Hayashi, I really believe you can do this. In fact, I know you can do this. We’ll be behind you until the very end.” 

“I agree with Akemi-san, Hayashi. I know the team is in good hands with you.” Koyama said softly, the heads of her teammates turning back to her as she spoke up. Hayashi looked up only to find that her senpai’s eyes were wet and red, like she wanted to start crying. Like a switch had been flipped, Hayashi found herself beginning to cry too.

“Koyama-san!” She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Koyama tightly. Fujita and Tachibana latched on next, and before long the whole team was clutching onto each other in a big group hug. Closing her eyes, Koyama savored the warmth and love she felt from her teammates, knowing that with her last team meeting, she wouldn’t feel such a connection again.

“I’m going to miss you guys so much!”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!  
> this originally started as a fun thing between my haikyuu!! skype group and i, but here we are now!  
> if you'd like to learn more about the characters, make sure to subscribe to this ongoing series and check the link at the end of these notes!  
> thanks so much to lu (nishinoya-me.tumblr.com) for helping me edit this fic!  
> (LINK REMOVED)


End file.
